Problem: Let $\mathbf{w} = \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ -1 \\ 2 \end{pmatrix}.$  The set of vectors $\mathbf{v}$ such that
\[\operatorname{proj}_{\mathbf{w}} \mathbf{v} = \begin{pmatrix} 4 \\ -2 \\ 4 \end{pmatrix}\]lie on a plane.  Enter the equation of this plane in the form
\[Ax + By + Cz + D = 0,\]where $A,$ $B,$ $C,$ $D$ are integers such that $A > 0$ and $\gcd(|A|,|B|,|C|,|D|) = 1.$
Explanation: Let $\mathbf{v} = \begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \\ z \end{pmatrix}.$  From the formula for a projection,
\[\operatorname{proj}_{\mathbf{w}} \mathbf{v} = \frac{\begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \\ z \end{pmatrix} \cdot \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ -1 \\ 2 \end{pmatrix}}{\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ -1 \\ 2 \end{pmatrix} \cdot \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ -1 \\ 2 \end{pmatrix}} \mathbf{w} = \frac{2x - y + 2z}{9} \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ -1 \\ 2 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 4 \\ -2 \\ 4 \end{pmatrix}.\]Hence, we must have $\frac{2x - y + 2z}{9} = 2,$ or $\boxed{2x - y + 2z - 18 = 0},$ which gives us the equation of the plane.